Halloween Jealousy
by Kay Ross
Summary: MC decided to dress up as a cat for Halloween. Jaehee thinks her friend is cute at first, but when certain comments on how Jumin might like it are made… well, let's just say Jaehee realizes certain feelings that demand to be acted upon. / Jealous Jaehee cuteness / MC x Jaehee / Jaehee x MC / Yuri


**So this is my first fic out of anime and maaan I'm nervous! Also the only time I've written a first person POV fic. Lol, dammit MC, why must u also be me.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mystic Messenger  
Disclaimer 2: This is my FIRST playthrough and I'm only on the 8th day of Jaehee's route so I know I have plenty to learn :)**

* * *

Jaehee doesn't say anything and looks at you intently. You are slightly impressed, you think to yourself, that she can manage to look both passive and slightly exasperated at the same time.

"Did you really…"

"Yup." You manage to hide a little smirk, leaning back into the cushions of the couch. She quirks an eyebrow and you aren't sure whether or not she caught it.

"A _cat?_ "

You lift a hand to adjust your cat-ear headband, shooting her an amused grin. "You said I could be anything I wanted for Halloween."

Initially she gives you a straight face, but slowly—much like the slow light at sunrise—she starts to chuckle. It's warm and lighthearted, and probably your favorite sound in the world. "I must admit, this is a cat that I cannot seem to dislike."

"You better not!" You say with a pout, shooting her a playful glare. "I don't want the first compliment to my costume to come from Jumin."

You regret it the moment you say it, because Jaehee's jaw is set and all the metaphorical sunshine is gone. Maybe bringing her slave driver of an ex-boss up wasn't the best idea. You quickly think of a good save, but before you can say it you notice that she's biting her lip.

"Jaehee?"

The woman sits up straight, distancing herself from you, and you begin to get worried over what could have upset her all of a sudden. Jumin was a difficult person, yes, but she never actually _hated_ him… did she? She looks away, a little red in the cheeks. "I—It's nothing."

"Take no offense in me saying that you're about as easy to read as Yoosung." you try to humor her.

" _That_ easy?" She sighs in resignation; you lean forward, linking your arms together to pull her closer again.

"Maybe a little less." You try to say with a smile. "And this," you give her a nudge, "is the part when you tell me what's wrong."

"I… am not actually sure." Jaehee's frown deepens. You aren't surprised—the brunette was only beginning to get in touch with her emotions again. Instinct tells you that whatever she's feeling right now is closer to anger than it is to sadness. Suddenly disconcerted, you wonder if putting cats and Jumin together in one sentence was a little _too_ irksome of a joke for Jaehee.

"Sorry about the cat thing then." you mumble, feeling a little sheepish. "I thought it'd be a little funny."

"No—no, it's not that." She says hurriedly. You're confused again because she looks a little _embarrassed_ and… is she blushing?

You lightly elbow her side, urging her to continue. From the look she gives you, you can tell that she isn't exactly angry _at_ you. But then what on earth…?

"I dislike the thought of... of Mr. Ha—Jumin… _liking_ you in that costume." she stutters out, and her jaw is set and her fists are clenched all over again.

You raise an eyebrow. "You do?"

You take a moment to reassess your Halloween costume: A cat-ears headband, a black sleeveless top, and leggings that ended halfway down the calf with simple flats. You even brought a cute wool sweater to pull over in case it got cold—it was nothing outside of conservative.

"To be crass and frank, the thought of him enjoying that costume on you makes me want to punch him in the throat." Jaehee switches into business-woman mode, finding security behind the tone of professionalism.

You couldn't help it—you snickered. "Just thinking about you doing that is hilarious."

"Well surely if another man simply appreciates how you look… I—I _shouldn't_ have a problem with that." She takes a deep breath, running a hand through her short, brown hair and avoiding eye-contact.

"Jaehee Kang." You tease, but you're blushing yourself. "If I didn't know better I'd think you were jealous."

Her head sharply turns back to look at you, and you can see her ready to say _'of course, not!'_ and—she doesn't. She's looking at you with surprise and a sparkle in her eyes, as if you've given the unpleasant feeling at the pit of her stomach a name and taught her how to deal with it.

Technically, you did _exactly_ that.

"It does feel a lot like that." She's looking at you, _possessively_ , and you squeal a little on the inside because just… _maybe._

"Jaehee, I'm pretty sure you have to like, _like_ someone for you to be jealous of other people around them." You clarify.

"Of course, I like you." She replies, bewildered, because _wasn't that the most obvious thing?_

"Not as a friend." You say firmly.

Aha. You've once again bumped into Jaehee's Wall of Friendship and you are having _none of it._ Jaehee was always cautious, sometimes too much for her own good. You'd never force her into anything, and you definitely aren't going to impose your feelings on her, but there is an undeniable connection between the two of you and all you wanted was for her to stop being afraid—you want to make her _happy_. She had to realize this on her own, though.

Maybe she'd forgive you if you baited her in just a _little_ bit more.

"If it was just 'as a friend'," you emphasized, "then you shouldn't be feeling upset over the thought of other guys liking ho—"

She spoke your name softly—firmly—in a manner that indicated she's heard enough. She turns her body towards you and the hand she linked around your arm is suddenly on your waist. She leans in, awkwardly bumping the tips of your noses together, and then she pauses. Her eyes are closed, and her palpable nervousness grips you with affection and you take it upon yourself to close the distance. Her lips are just that—lips that are soft and a little dry. But they're _hers_ and it makes your heart race, and you love the way she's gripping the cloth of your top by your waist. The kiss is gone as soon as it arrives, and before you could pull back to say something, she's caught you in another one. This one was a little more forceful, and you both lean forward enough to be pressed up against each other. Her arm snakes around your waist, and your hands slowly move up to her shoulders. They finally link behind her neck, tangling themselves with her hair, and Jaehee decides that she'll ask you to massage that area more often. You're pushed back into the cushion of the couch and you're still kissing. She doesn't mind when you accidentally bite her lip, and you didn't stop to wonder when her kisses went up through your jawline to your ear. But when you feel her breath down your neck, you pull back, flushed red, because God knows neither you nor Jaehee are ready for too much in one sitting.

Jaehee panted. "Does that satisfactorily prove my point of liking you as _more_ than a friend?"

"I don't know. Maybe you should try again." You're blushing like a teenage girl, but still doing better than Jaehee. She's flustered and sheepish, and it's ridiculously adorable.

"I… would not oppose that." She laughs.

"I'm glad we've established that." You kiss her because you can, and she lets you because it's okay now. "But this doesn't mean you can punch Jumin in the throat."

"But I thought we—"

"You have a black belt in Judo, he might _die_."

"Of course I wouldn't dare, unless he provokes me t—"

"He is our _friend._ "

"But—"

" _Jaehee._ "

* * *

 **I hope ya'll liked that!**


End file.
